


Deconstruct

by ThatDastardCerberus



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, fite me, pro-pink diamond, pro-rose quartz, sad fic to go with Volleyball episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDastardCerberus/pseuds/ThatDastardCerberus
Summary: A fic that focuses on official art from Rebecca Sugar and the episode Volleyball.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Deconstruct

_Destruction._

_Was that all I am capable of?_

_Was I… something bad?_

“Oh Pink, look what you did? You seemed to have broke your Pearl.”

_That’s right._

_I broke her._

_I did that._

_It was me._

“Well, since you can’t behave, I’ll just take her from you until you can.”

_No._

_Don’t give her back to me._

_I’ll just break her again._

_Please._

_I don’t want to—_

“Oh Starlight, why such a face? It’s alright now. Now run along and play with your pebbles.”

_It’s not alright._

_It’s not alright._

_I broke her._

_I broke Pearl._

_I’m…_

_Pearl, I’m so sorry._

_I’m sorry._

_Why?_

_Why did it have to be you?_

_Why did I hurt you?_

_Is that all I’m…_

* * *

“Now Starlight, try not to break this one, alright? I put great care into this Pearl just for you.”

_I can’t even look at her._

_I’m pathetic._

_I’m weak._

_I can’t._

_I can’t mess again._

_I can’t break her too._

_Pearl…_

_My Pearl…_

_I didn’t mean to—_

_I’m sorry._

_I’m sorry I couldn’t be a Diamond you could adore._

_I’m sorry._


End file.
